


Brain Breaking B00bies

by run run whithertits (whithertits)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whithertits/pseuds/run%20run%20whithertits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, done to prove I could break a friend's brain. (crack, LOLandroid, genderbendfuckery)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Breaking B00bies

It was times like these that Lockon was convinced that the people behind Celestial Being were even bigger perverts than he was.

There was no other excuse for why Tieria's body could change in such... interesting ways on request.

He'd been thrusting into the other Meister's ass, eyes heavy as he watched the android try to stifle the noises he made, as Lockon carefully angled his thrusts to pound Tieria's prostate. When he'd leaned forward over Tieria's back, biting lightly at a pale shoulder, he'd trailed his hands up from hips to ribs, lightly tracing the bone before moving on to pinch at Tieria's nipples.

He hadn't expected them to grow when he'd tugged on them. A faint _whoosh_ filled the suddenly silent quarters, Lockon's thrusts and Tieria's not-quite-muffled moans stilling as both the Meisters watched a once decidedly male chest grow breasts.

"Fuck," whispered Lockon, moving his hands up to cup Tieria's new boobs. "Why didn't you tell me you could do that?"

Tieria, predictably, did not take it nearly as well. Pulling off of Lockon's cock too fast to be comfortable, Virtue's pilot (_And Nadleeh's!_, Lockon's brain helpfully added) spun around to glare at the Irishman. "You don't have the clearance," he snapped out, hands coming up to hide the faint swell of his chest. "It was_ supposed _to be for emergency undercover only. I have no idea why it would activate during-- during meaningless physical contact. They have no purpose here."

"No purpose, eh?" Lockon mused, mostly to himself. He leaned forward, arms on both sides of the teen, leaning forward and forcing Tieria down to avoid their chests coming into contact. A few more inches, and their groins would be in contact again. _ Not a bad idea at all_. Moving forward, Lockon was startled when Tieria backpedalled, pushing away almost far enough to escape from the minuscule gravity of the bed. He got the feeling Tieria would have happily left entirely, if he'd been able to get the sheet off, but they were sewn into the mattress.

Pressed against the bulkhead at the head of the bed, Lockon was surprised to see Tieria not covering his new found boobs (_Boobs! On Tieria! _), but instead covering his groin. Mind whirling with the possibilities of what ELSE Tieria's android body had been designed to do, Lockon threw himself forward, crashing their bodies together. Even with the impact, Tieria's hands stayed cupped protectively around his groin.

More than just curious now, Lockon leaned forward and kissed Tieria, even as he worked to pry apart the other Meister's hands. "Let me see," he whispered, breath ghosting across Tieria's lips. "Whatever it is, I want to see."

Tieria's face looked torn between anger and vulnerability, but with a shuddering breath, he removed his hands. "It gets smaller," he said, turning his face slightly away, avoiding Lockon's eyes. "My body needs to get material from somewhere, so it gets... smaller."

Lockon, starting at Tieria's now noticeably smaller dick, really should have been more focused on comforting the other pilot, but instead his mind switched back to WHY Tieria's body had suddenly decided it wanted boobs, and-- more importantly-- _could he get them to grow bigger? _

"It couldn't be that you_ wanted_ to show me this, could it, Tieria?" he asked, studying the other carefully. "It couldn't be that you wanted me to see, hmm?" When Tieria stayed silent, he shrugged. "No, of course not. But since I know your body can do this," he leaned forward, mind coming up with dozens of scenarios he could act out, "there's no harm in letting me see how far this can go." With those words, he pushed forward into the 'V' of Tieria's legs.

"You're unfit to study me, Lockon Stratos," Tieria said, though he offered no other protests, even when Lockon leaned forward to suckle on the teat of Tieria's left breast. Stayed quiet, even as the nub pebbled under Lockon's tongue—but Lockon could see, when he flicked his eyes upward, that he was biting his lip, eyes closed.

Lockon adjusted himself, against the sheets, almost missing the—was that a click? that preceded the _whoosh_ of Tieria's breasts expanding once again. He didn't allow himself to be startled into letting go, this time; instead, he kept sucking, and brought his right hand up to tweak Tieria's other nipple, twisting it almost harshly before he began to pull. Above his head, Tieria let out a faint whimper, and his hips began moving in desperate little circles, until Lockon released his breasts, judging them to be just about the right size.

Tieria's hands on his shoulder suddenly pushed him back, and he let them, ending up sitting on his knees between Tieria's legs. Tieria kept pushing forward, but Lockon wrapped his arms around Tieria's waist, so they just ended up sprawled half-way down the bed, still together. Tieria said nothing. Once they stilled, the silence was total, but for their breaths; Lockon's slightly increased, Tieria's desperately trying to slow, though his chest—and bust-- heaved with exertion.

It took a moment, but Lockon did eventually notice—the look of uncertainty lurking in the back of Tieria's gaze. "Tieria," he said, shifting his weight closer, willing to put aside his arousal, "there's nothing to be ashamed of--"

"Shut up," Tieria bit out, trying to close his legs, though he was unsuccessful with Lockon so close. "Shame was not part of my programming, and even if it were, there is no reason to find shame in being able to fulfill a wide range of duties."

Lockon stared at Tieria as he spoke, so determined in what he said, but unable to stop the blush that trailed across his cheeks, unable to meet Lockon's gaze full-on.

Well—he obviously wasn't in the mood for Lockon to challenge his word. Only one way to handle it, then.

Lockon smiled at Tieria, and dived down. Tieria was shocked enough that his whole body jerked, and his legs spread for just long enough for Lockon to bury his head in Tieria's groin.

It was so familiar, despite the differences he'd only half-expected, down here. The thatch of purple hair, the cool thighs, so very soft to the touch, and the stilted, jerky motion of Tieria's hips—that was what made this familiar, despite the entirely new set of parts.

It sent a dirty, delicious thrill through him, to be able to do this with Tieria, usually so unwaveringly male in everything he did, as though to make up for his appearance, to make sure everyone took his authority, his word, seriously.

He breathed in deep, then licked a line upwards against Tieria's new folds, pressing his tongue flat, up to the tiny little nub, swollen with heat, which he sucked on eagerly.

"Loc-k—" Tieria tried to speak, but cut himself off with a moan as Lockon pressed two fingers into his wet heat, and curled in fingers into Lockon's hair, keeping him firmly in place.

Lockon kept sucking on Tieria's clit; the taste was familiar, the same as it had always been, though the smell had changed slightly, to something more feminine, less familiar, and oh, so desirable. He thrust his fingers into Tieria's pussy, angling his fingers to rub against the rough patch of flesh that he knew would drive Tieria crazy. He found it with ease, and rubbed it hard, over and over as he sucked, until Tieria began to pull on his hair, desperate for some relief.

"It's still so tight down there," Lockon said, voice husky and low, the motion of his breath sending shivers through Tieria as he puffed air onto skin that was so, so sensitive. He gave one last, wistful rub, against Tieria's new G-spot, before he withdrew his fingers and trailed them downward. Tieria's asshole trembled at his touch, winking open and closed, sucking on his finger when he pushed just the tip in. This was just as it always was, after they had fucked—not loose, but greedily sucking him in so it could clamp down on his fingers, like it had done to his cock. He could still feel the lube, though it was hard to tell the difference in texture, his fingers soaked in pussy-juice.

Tieria clenched his hands down on Lockon's head, pressing Lockon's face down into the slick mess of his privates, and Lockon obediently went back to licking, sucking lightly on the soft, pink lips, even as he pushed another finger into Tieria's ass. Tieria gasped as Lockon pushed at Tieria's prostate; that hadn't moved, apparently. He slipped in a third finger, and used his other hand to stroke down the outside of Tieria's thighs, trembling violently against his head.

"Tieria," he said, raising his head slightly to look up the sharp angle of the body above him, "Have you ever done things before, with your body like this?" He nibbled at the skin where thigh met body, lightly, and pressed against Tieria's prostate, holding it down firmly as he spoke. "Sexual things?"

Tieria twisted on his fingers, as though trying to escape the pressure, but Lockon held on, only pressing harder as the other Meister tried to escape. "No," he managed, choked off noises escaping him as he swivelled his hips back and forth, "We only ever—tested it—to make sure the system worked—" Tieria let himself fall back down to the bed, and raised his hips off the sheets, silently asking for more.

Lockon didn't reply, though a wave of arousal crashed over him at the thought of Tieria as a virgin—again. Teaching Tieria about the pleasures of the human side of his body was always so, so much fun. _Maybe, if I'm very, very good, he'll let me use this form again. _

With that thought in mind, he pulled his fingers out of Tieria's ass, pushing instead between the folds of Tieria's slit with two fingers from his other hand (there was no need to be unhygienic, after all). He rubbed at the nub of Tieria's clit with this thumb, hooking the hood with his finger and pulling it back, so he could suck on slightly on the flesh that peaked out.

He suckled at it lightly for a few minutes as he fucked Tieria shallowly with his fingers, before he rotated his fingers so push down, towards the ground. He couldn't see inside the other Meister, like he'd half hoped, but it gave him enough room to bow his head and suck at the flesh stretched around his invading fingers.

Tieria cried out as he tongued the taut flesh of his pussy-lips, one hand coming up to muffle his cry, but Lockon managed to grab it and bring it into full contact with his breast, helping Tieria to kneed the soft mound before the other got the idea and started to pull at his own nipples, bringing his other hand up to do the same. He pinched at them harshly, the pink flesh swelling under his own harsh ministrations.

Lockon felt himself throb as he watched Tieria abuse his own flesh like that, so desperate for increased sensation he was almost hurting himself, and reached down with the hand not busy inside Tieria to pump his shaft. He was still slick from the lube from before, not to mention he seemed to be leaking precome like nobody's business, and his hand felt so, so good after what felt like an overly long session of being ignored.

Tieria's hips started to jerk, his insides began to flutter, so Lockon rotated his fingers, drew his mouth back and latched on to Tieria's clit, biting the flesh just enough to distend it, and flicked his tongue over it furiously, over and over, before parting his teeth to suck. Tieria screamed when he did, his insides clamping down hard on Lockon's hand, spasming over and over, and Lockon kept sucking, even as wetness poured over his hand and chin.

His hand had stilled as he focused on the other man, but as the jerks of Tieria's thighs began to slow, his hands falling limply to his side, Lockon began to pump himself in earnest. After a few strokes, he shifted awkwardly on the bed, crawling up until he straddled the other man's stomach.

Tieria looked utterly debauched. Face flushed, eyes closed, breasts heaving-- there was a faint trail of drool marking his chin, before he wiped it away half heartedly. The whole room stank of sex, and Lockon gripped the base of his cock as the idea struck him to jack off onto those so wonderful, unfamiliar breasts.

"Tieria," Lockon called softly, and smiled when the other man opened his eyes, still dazed from the force of his orgasm.

Tieria scrambled up, until they knelt facing one another, Lockon's knees pressed to either side of his. "You didn't… finish," Tieria said, almost calmly, as he reached out and feathered his fingers across the head of Lockon's shaft. "Should I…?" He licked his lips, and bowed his head, still uncharacteristically shy when it came to this.

"I've got a better idea," Lockon replied, and pushed Tieria down until he was propped up on his elbows. With the other man in position, Lockon cupped Tieria's breasts, pushing them together to form a channel. He leaned over the other man, shifting about, slightly awkward, until he found the right angle and—_thrust. _

Oh, fuck yeah.

He let go with one hand, and spat on it, and let his spit drip down onto his cock, before hurriedly reclaiming his grip, making the channel even tighter this time as he thrust. He kneaded Tieria's tits as he moved, enjoying the varying sensation, so lost in the pure thrill of it that he startled when one of Tieria's hands pressed itself on top of his own.

Lockon opened his eyes, and leaned back enough so he could see Tieria's face. His cock, trapped between the Tieria's tits, stayed happily nestled where it was. Tieria pushed Lockon's hand away, replacing it with his own, and—_oooh¬_— rubbed his boob in a circle, and Lockon hurried to match the motion with his own hand.

He could see Tieria's face, this way. From the sight, he should have been looking at him all along. Tieria was still flushed, hair mussed—but his eyes were so set on what he was doing, concentrating so hard on Lockon's _cock_—nothing could compare.

"Tieria," Lockon gasped out, and Tieria looked up, his red eyes snapping to Lockon's own and freezing him there. Lockon thrust faster, desperation filling him as he felt Tieria's attention so fully on him, and he whined, back in his throat, when Tieria forced him to still.

Whined, and the let out a long, low moan, as Tieria broke their gaze to duck down, sucking on the head of Lockon's cock, just peeking out between Tieria's breasts. Tieria tongued at the slit, then suckled at the ridges of his head, before letting his head fall back, and encouraging Lockon to start thrusting again.

Thighs shaking with the effort, Lockon closed his eyes and moved. He had started to back away from the edge, when, thrusting forward, the tip of his cock sunk into warm, wet heat. His eyes snapped open. Tieria seemed to smirk up at him, even as his lips sealed around Lockon and began to _suck_. He moaned as he drew his hips back, slamming forward again into the open, waiting mouth.

Every time he moved, he could feel the pressure of his own hand on Tieria's tit, rarely matching the pace Tieria set on the other side, and his mind boggled at the feeling of _tightwarmwet_ that he got at the end of every thrust. Tieria grunted, quietly, with the motion of his hips, Lockon's movements rocking his body with the force of his thrusts.

Lockon sped up, gripping Tieria's hair with his free hand, and slammed forward, again and again, mind splintering into little pieces with every movement, every sound Tieria made, and the most brief feeling of teeth catching on him—

—and—

Lockon cock seemed to explode, on the next thrust, come spurting in every direction with the lack of gravity, onto Tieria's face, their hands, Tieria's _tits_, and Lockon milked his cock, getting the last few jets of come out and into Tieria's waiting mouth. He got one clear look into Tieria's mouth, where the android was holding his come, before the other Meister spat it out onto the sheets.

"Humans are messy," Tieria said, voice slightly hoarse. Lockon collapsed backwards, onto his calves, panting.

In a few minutes, he'd show Tieria—again—just how nice it could be to get messy like a human.


End file.
